Tear My Heart Out
by trench coated lover
Summary: When Sam gets bitten by a werewolf, he isn't the Same person Dean remembers raising. WINCEST


_**A/N: This is my first supernatural fanfic. I hope you like it!**_

_**This story starts off in the episode "Heart" **_

_**I do not own the Winchester (sadly). This is a work of fiction (obviously)**_

* * *

Dean cracked open a beer and leaned back on the bed closest to the door. The motel room he was in was hideous. The walls were a pea green color with a floral design. There were pictures of fat bears on unicycles all around. Who decorates around here? Dean wondered.

The Winchester looked over at the empty bed beside him. His little brother, Sam, was spending the night at Madison's. It's a good thing to. That kid needed to get laid bad. Even if it was with an ex-were wolf chick.

Smiling, Dean turned on the T.V. There was nothing on but a bunch of infomercials. Pills, pans, workout tapes, hair thickener. Nothing he needed to get.

All in all, this was a successful hunt. They killed a werewolf, cured Madison's lycanthropy, and Sammy got the girl. Nothing could make it any better…. although a little Casa Erotica couldn't hurt.

"Hello skin channel." Dean grinned as he found the pay-per-view stuff. He was determined to enjoy his free time. On the screen, a big busted red head was shimmying out of her skin tight black dress and turned to face an equally voluptuous blond. Oh yeah, Dean was definitely going to enjoy his free time. Before things really started to get good in the low budget porno, however, the older Winchester's phone rang. "Now what?" he looked at the caller ID. It was Sam. Dean flipped the phone open. "Sam?"

"Dea….." the voice on the other end cracked.

"Sammy?" Dean got up from the bed. "Sammy, what's wrong?"

"Dea….." his baby brother repeated "Help….."

"What's going on? Sam?" the younger didn't answer. "Sam!?" Dean was already out of the room when he heard his brother's squeaking reply.

"Need you, Dea…."

X*X*X*X*

Getting to Madison's apartment took Dean eight minutes. He didn't slow down for red lights, stop signs, or pedestrians. It's a wonder he didn't get pulled over, but the police was the least of his worries. He parked partially on the sidewalk (he didn't have time for proper parallel parking) and ran into the apartment complex.

The entire time, he was desperately trying to keep one thought out of his head: I didn't make it in time to save Sammy.

Once he made it to the apartment's front door, Dean immediately kicked it open. "Sammy!" He surveyed the living room and listened for a reply from his baby brother. The apartment was deathly quiet. Dean looked around the kitchen (empty) and started to make his way back towards the living room when he heard labored breathing coming from Madison's bedroom.

"Sam!" the older Winchester called out as he ran to the bedroom door, not really caring about the dangers that could be lurking. What he did care for was the wellbeing of the only family he had left.

The sight that greeted him when he entered the room made him stop in his tracks. Sam was lying naked on the floor in the middle of the room with blood flowing from a wound on his neck and bicep. Dean felt a little dizzy.

"Sammy!" He kneeled beside his brother and took off his over shirt to apply pressure on his neck wound. "Don't worry Sam. You're gonna be fine." Dean was reassuring himself more than Sam. "Sam? Can you hear me?" He didn't respond. The older Winchester lifted the shirt from his brother's neck to check the damage. The bite was bleeding less. The bite….. Dean's stomach clenched as he realized that Sam had been bitten. "Damn it, Sam." He said as he ran a bloody hand through his hair. Just as he did that, Sam's entire body started shaking, shivering as if he were in the middle of a blizzard. Dean quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his brother. He then put Sam's arms around his shoulder and stood up, pulling Sam's dead weight up with him. "Bobby will know what to" Dean told himself as he maneuvered his unconscious towards the door.

_**tbc...**_

* * *

_**Well... Please review to tell me if you enjoyed this so far and if I should go on!**_


End file.
